Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang * Category talk:Terminology These categories are rather loose in concept and could use further refining, retooling or renaming. Any discussion, or revival of previous discussions on these matters would be gratefully appreciate! --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) * Category talk:Escape pod classes Created by an anon this morning. I can see the logic of it... but no consensus on the matter. Discuss. -- Sulfur 10:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I like "ship classes", and if there are not starfaring ships in that list, we can break them into a separate sub-category quite easily. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Events, missions, projects and expeditions We have several events, missions, projects and expeditions, but I cannot think of a unilateral term to encompass them all. Here is the list, compiled from : Arias Expedition, Axanar Peace Mission, Bolian Operation, Fornax Disaster, Great Diaspora, Operation Lovely Angel, Operation Retrieve, Operation Watson, Pathfinder Project, Particle Fountain Project, shakedown cruise, Vulcan reunification, Vulcanian expedition, Xindi reunification. --Alan del Beccio 21:47, 19 September 2007 (UTC) : Good call, but I have no idea on a single name, either. Maybe the items you list are still too diverse to be listed under one category? "Mission" could probably encompass all those "Operations", but "Project"? Not sure... -- Cid Highwind 00:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: I like this, too, but don't know what to call it either. -- Renegade54 14:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I like this idea as well, perhaps calling it "Events"? Perhaps the category of Military Conflicts should be a subcategory of it, or at least this new category should be clearly defined as being nonmilitary.--31dot 15:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I support creating an events category, with military conflicts (and any other applicable existing cats) as subcategories.– Cleanse 23:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Re-opening this. I also support the "Events" category. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I like this idea. Maybe call it 'Starfleet operations', and then have a seperate category for other operations. --- Jaz 22:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: What about a category Category:Events and missions ? – Tom 13:42, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Tom, those are kind of two different things though. The current break down is more than just one thing, and ranges from "political and social movements" (Vulcan reunification, Great Diaspora, Xindi reunification, Axanar Peace Mission could go into [[:Category:Culture] somewhere]) to "natural disasters" (Fornax Disaster, the closest thing we have to an "event") to "Starfleet expeditions" (Vulcanian expedition, Arias Expedition) to "Starfleet training missions" (Operation Lovely Angel, shakedown cruise) to "special projects/programs to develop new technology" (Operation Watson, Pathfinder Project, Particle Fountain Project) to "other" (Bolian Operation, Operation Retrieve) -- in other words, you really cant nail it all down with one word. --Alan 20:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::I would suggest we get an Events category created first, and then debate what it should be divided into, if that is neccesary. That said, events involving Starfleet could be categorized in the Starfleet category in addition to Events("Category for all things Starfleet").--31dot 20:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I think you missed entirely what I was saying. Not all of these really qualify as "events", per se...not at least without a concrete definition first. --Alan 20:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I got what you said, but I thought that you were proposing subdividing such a category into more specific ones, in order to better define them. I was only saying that such a debate could come later.--31dot 20:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Warp technology What about a Category:Warp technology considering that there is so much information dealing with warp technology and at least a couple don't have categories.--UESPA 18:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Other than being more limited (an probably a subcat of), how would it be different than Category:Propulsion technology? --OuroborosCobra talk 18:57, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Because there is a lot about warp technology and if you're looking specifically for that it makes more sense to have it at least partially (making it a sub category makes sense to) seperated. Also propulsion technology is somewhat vague.--UESPA 19:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::I can see the possibility of it being a sub-category of the Propulsion Tech. UESPA, create a list of articles for this category in your user space and link it from here so that people can see what you're talking about. -- Sulfur 00:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Now that I've taken another look at it there is so much warp technology in Category:Propulsion technology that 90% of everything in there would be in this proposed category. (I've got to learn to think before I start typing).--UESPA 05:43, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Banned Items/Substances On the talk page for the Crimes category we have been discussing the idea of a category for banned items, objects, or substances. To get ideas on a potential name for this category I have started this thread. I 'll put my vote in for either Banned Materials or Banned Substances. I'm not sure if either of those covers objects as well as substances, but I can't think of anything better.--31dot 21:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Support – I think maybe "Banned Materials" as it covers more, but if someone can think of a better title, that would be good.– Cleanse 23:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I see some problems there: First, we would have to make sure that only objects really mentioned as "banned" show up there - for example, the fact that vole fighting is illegal somewhere doesn't make a vole a banned item itself. Second, where does an item need to be banned? Using the vole example again, it might be a crime in Bajoran space, but not necessarily under Federation law. Third, when does an item need to be banned? Romulan ale, for example, was briefly "unbanned" during the Dominion War, and we can't be sure whether a potential 23rd-century banned item is still banned in the 24th century. -- Cid Highwind 12:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Vole fighting crime now exists, and I don't believe it was ever said that Voles in and of themselves were illegal(pests, maybe, but not illegal), so I removed the crimes cat from that and it doesn't need to be listed as a banned item. :::As to your other points, I think the where and when is immaterial to any categorization of it as banned. The same thing could be said for any crime- maybe murder is legal somewhere in the galaxy(among the Chalnoth, perhaps). Also, look at bribery, which is illegal in some places but legal on Ferenginar. That doesn't mean it should be removed as a crime. A banned materials category would contain any materials which are or have been banned, and thus were crimes to possess or obtain. A change in status doesn't remove its previous status, Tuvok is categorized as a Borg drone even though he is no longer one, because he was one at one point. The article itself will note when and where the item was banned. I don't think we need to speculate about what happened to the ban subsequent to the episode.--31dot 12:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess what I'm really trying to say is: If this category definition is a little "iffy", and we only have four known members at the moment, anyway - wouldn't it be better to at least start this as a list somewhere, instead of making it a full category right now? I think this list could be added to the Smuggling article, where it would also keep a direct connection to the Crimes category. By the way, the best title, whether it's for a category or a list section, would probably be Contraband... -- Cid Highwind 17:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I like the sound of Contraband for a name. If it ends up as a list it could be its own article, I think. I support simply a list if that's what is settled on, but I think a category is best.--31dot 18:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :"Contraband" could work. In response to your concern for lack of numbers, I think there's a few more that just weren't listed as crimes in the first page. Here's a list I got so from googling "illegal" on MA: :* Venus drug :* Bio-mimetic gel :* Regalian liquid crystal :* Romulan ale :* Varon-T disruptor :* Maraji crystal :* Skagaran whiskey :* Cloaking device (Bajoran law) :* Enolian spice wine :* Metagenic weapon :* Biogenic weapon :* Interphase cloaking device - iffy, not really banned per se, just Feds not allowed to use it :* Romulan mind probe :* Kemocite - was directly referred to as "contraband" in ep :* Rigelian flame gem - at least in the mutara sector, in an alternate timeline :* Thought maker :* Tallonian crystal :* Mimetic simbiot :Possibly more if the article uses roundabout terminology or doesn't currently mention the illegality.– Cleanse 01:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I think this is a bit too vague of a topic. Unlike other categories, where we generally link together common people, places, or objects, this is a mismatch of things that are only one thing here, but another thing there. --Alan 21:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::The crimes category is no different than what you describe. Bribery is illegal in some places, but not others(Ferenginar). A murder can be legal(or at least justified) in some instances and not others. Terrorists generally don't consider what they do to be illegal, even though it is considered such by those the terrorism is directed against. I suspect Vole fights are legal in some parts of the galaxy. The where and when is immaterial to whether something is classified as illegal. The same should be true of contraband. --31dot 00:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Well I never said I agreed that "Crimes" was a good idea for category... --Alan 06:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :The way I see it, "Crimes" and "Contraband" are exactly the same for the purposes of this "one thing here, but another thing there" argument (and also for Cid's note that it's unclear when something is banned, for the same thing can be said for when something is a crime) So either we delete Cat: Crimes or allow Cat: Contraband. I certainly think the latter is best, as I think Category:Crimes is absolutely essential to categorise all the criminal offence pages, and works well as a supplement to the list at Crime. Here, would it hurt to have all items noted as illegal, regardless of the jurisdiction or time, in one category? :As I've said elsewhere, consistency is the key. :-) – Cleanse 13:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Militaries Category:Military agencies. A category for any military agency, from the Andorian Imperial Guard to the Luftwaffe to Starfleet. There's quite a few listed in Category:Agencies and Category:Earth agencies.– Cleanse 00:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Support. If we have a Law enforcement agencies cat, we should have this one, too.--31dot 00:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Support. I'm surprised there wasn't one before.--Long Live the United Earth 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The military units category could be a subcat of this.--31dot 02:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, I was going to make this category but I ran into an issue. Agencies would have two subcategories. Articles would be able to be placed in one, both, or neither of "Earth" and "Military". So how do we deal with this for the Earth military agencies? Place them in both "Earth agencies" and "Military agencies", or make a further subcat: "Earth military agencies"? Thoughts? (I'm looking at you Alan ;-)– Cleanse 05:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah... Personally, I'd prefer not to have the redundancies or numerous subcategories, but seeing how Category:Law enforcement agencies was handled, it would seem that the "Earth" ones were thrown out of the Category:Earth agencies altogether, and they (eg NYPD) exist only in the one category. I'd be in favor of doing as you suggested...list all Earth agencies in one category, and then let them trickle into other categories where they can co-exist with other planet's agencies. --Alan 21:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images People Image Category Sometimes I have trouble finding pictures of people. So I was thinking maybe we could make some categorys like Category:Deanna Troi and Category:Seven of Nine? Maybe something different? I'd help! :You mean Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals)? That's our "people" category. --Alan 01:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm assuming Trekkystar is proposing that there be individual categories for each major character. So if you wanted to see all the Deanna pics, you could. A good place to find these pictures is (and should be) the character's page. But I'm unsure whether a category is needed. – Cleanse 01:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Alot of pictures that are pictures of Deanna can't be found on the character's page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : Well if the images are properly wiki-linked, you should be able to find all Deanna Troi images viawhat links here. Use your browser's "find" function and specify "Image" and you can tab through all the images linked to Troi. --Alan 02:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I understand TrekkyStar correctly, I believe that he wants categories in the same vein as Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (DS9: Duet), such as "Memory Alpha images by character/person/individual/etc". If that is the case, I would support creating those categories. Right now, there are 16 images on her page. There are probably many more of her. In response to Alan's first comment: Category:Memory Alpha images (Betazoids) only has three images, all pertaining to Deanna. Aren't there more Betazoids?----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 02:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, maybe Category:Memory Alpha images by character (Deanna Troi) instead of Category:Deanna Troi. So can I start doing this idea? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : I would rather we get through the second stage of categorization before categorizing those categories down further. Give it some time to work itself out. --Alan 16:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Unnamed species images A Category:Memory Alpha images (unnamed species) to relieve the category Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals) and to collect all the unidentified aliens, including the ones from and many odf the species seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. – Tom 13:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Calender covers Right now calender covers are in Category:Memory Alpha images (reference book covers)...other than a few of the actor's birthdays noted on the calender, I have yet to find one I could otherwise define as a "reference book".... :)--Alan 03:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC)